


Efficiency

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Female Character, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing is quicker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efficiency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noblealice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblealice/gifts).



Riza slips into wakefulness under the steady stream of water. There are better ways, but she can't afford a late start today.

Her eyes are closed, her head bowed, and she's mentally running through her To Do list, so she doesn't acknowledge Roy until he plucks at the shower curtain.

"Wait your turn," she calls.

"Sharing is quicker."

Riza pulls back the shower curtain. His smile is slight, but hopeful. His towel is slung low and loose on his hips.

"No. It isn't," Riza notes.

Roy shrugs. His grin widens. "Probably not, but you don't really care."

He isn't wrong.


End file.
